Long Lost Love
by T.J.M.Traveller
Summary: Neal comes back into Emma's life and this doesn't go without any complications. She lied to Henry and there are her parents.
1. Back

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I really had to upload this one again with some corrections. **

**Thank you all for reading and following my story! I really appreciate reviews **

The moment she saw him she felt like she was 17 again. She had missed him. His dark brown hair, his eyes, full of warmth and love when he saw her, and his smile. Her heart was screaming for him, but her mind wanted something totally different. Her mind wanted to slap him, yell at him, ask him why he had ever left, where he had been all those years, and slap him again. Her mind wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her 11 years ago.

This all went through her head the moment she saw that familiar face and a second later she felt the hatred running through her body. Her mind was taking over. Like most of the time. She knew that when she would go over to him, no matter what she decided to do, she would give into her emotions, she would be weak, and she hated that. She kept had kept her emotions buried for all these years, she could do that as long as she wanted.

Mary Margaret managed to get something out of her when they were in their family's castle, in her room. She had loved Mary Margaret's arms around her, but she didn't really like the fact that Mary Margaret was now so close to everything she had buried. She preferred keeping it the way it was. But she knew that if she wanted a chance of being a normal family, she should open herself up to Mary Margaret and David..

'Emma….' Neal finally got it together and he took a step her way.

Emma could feel her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't give in to it. Neither would she yell at him and slap him. Without giving him another look, she turned around and started walking to the sheriff's station. She had to do something, and she hoped that at the sheriff's station there would be some work to do. She had to distract herself. Her hand palms were burning, she really wanted to hit him.

'Emma!' Neal came after here. 'Don't just walk away… Please?' He reached out for here.

Emma felt his hand on her shoulder. This was too much. She turned around and hit him hard in the face.

His eyes were wide open and he looked shocked by what just happened. 'I guess, I deserved that.'

'No, you didn't. I've already put way to much energy in this and you're not worth it.' She looked at him, with eyes full of anger, hatred and disappointment.

'Emma, please. Let me explain.'

'I don't want to hear it Neal. At least not now. Maybe in 50 years, I want to talk to you, but now.. No. And even in 50 years I don't want to talk to you. Just leave. Go somewhere I'm not.'

'I came here for you Emma. I waited for you 11 years.'

'Then it wouldn't be a problem to wait a little longer.' She turned around again and started walking. She walked fast. She wanted to leave it behind, leave him behind. If there was Neal, there were painful memories.

'I'll wait for you Emma. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to trust me again. I came here for you, I want you back, and I'll fight for you. I'm not leaving.'

She put her walls up, as high and thick as possible. She was frustrated. Her hand palms were still burning. She needed to hit something, and actually she wanted to hit someone. Again.

Not much later she stormed into the sheriff's office, frustrated and full of anger. She slammed the door open and the door hit the wall.

'Emma! What's wrong?' _Damn it._ Why did she forget David was here. This was so not helping. She knew it was childish, but she really didn't want to talk to him.

'I have to go.' And again she was walking away.

'Emma!' Her father came after her. 'Emma, why are you so upset?'

She turned around. 'It's nothing. Just.. I'll see you later at Mary Margaret's.'

'Okay.. I guess. Just please talk to me when there's something wrong. You can trust me Emma.' And after another look he walked back to his desk.

When she stepped outside she took some time to get herself together. She was so in trouble. Neal being here was one of the worst things that could happen. First, he brought up feelings, feelings she didn't want to feel. At least not for him. She didn't want to love the man that betrayed her. Second, she had lied to Henry about him. She told him his father was dead and that he died a hero. Neal was no hero. Neal was new in town and Henry was very observant. Maybe he had already noticed him. Third, she would have to face Mary Margaret and David and tell the truth. Reveal a part of herself to her parents. She shook her head. She was still not used to the fact that she now actually had parents and that her mother was her best friend.. It was so weird. Henry had always told her but she had never believed it, until she had broken the curse and Mary Margaret and David remembered that they had a daughter.

While thinking Emma had reached her car. The yellow VW Bug, that she stole when it had already been stolen. She didn't really feel liking driving it now, but she had to get home. Home.. Where Mary Margaret was, where David would be in a few a hours and if she had bad luck, Henry might also show up. It was Friday and if Regina was in a good mood, she would allow Henry to stay over with Emma for the weekend.

In a few minutes she parked in front of Mary Margaret's apartment. 'This is going to be fun.' She sighed.

Before she could grabbed the key to the apartment, Mary Margaret opened the door. 'Emma.'

Oh men, she just didn't want to be here. She didn't want to go here, but she had to. 'You were watching the street.'

'Charming called. He was worried. He told me that he had never seen you this upset.' Mary Margaret stepped aside so she could enter the apartment. 'Do you want something to drink? Hot chocolate?'

'I would love something stronger.' Emma could see the disapproval on Mary Margaret's face when she said this. Mary Margaret didn't like it that she would go for the alcoholic beverages when there were problems.

'Hot chocolate with cinnamon it is.'

'Really? Don't start the mother act now. I did well without it for 28 years, so I don't need it now.' She didn't have to hurt Mary Margaret like this. It wasn't her fault that she was in an extremely bad mood. 'I'm sorry, hot chocolate is fine.'

'What is your problem Emma?'

She could hear Mary Margaret was hurt by what she had said. 'My problem is Neal.. Henry's father.'


	2. Try

**Chapter 2**

**I know it has been a while, but after episode 2x10, I didn't really feel like writing. After a few weeks now, in which this story got quite some followers, I decided that I should continue this story. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it **** I really appreciate follows, favouring and reviews! Reviews will keep me writing, I promise!**

He was so stupid. Why had he waited so long to go and look for her? Why? He shouldn't have listened to that stupid puppet in the first place. He ruined everything. Pinocchio is not getting away with this.

Neal walked to a bench and sat down. He felt miserable. While running his hand trough his hair, he replayed the recent event. How was he ever going to make up for the pain he caused.. And the pain he was causing her right now.

Tired form the trip and the meeting with Emma, he leaned back and took a look around. And what he then saw hit him with surprise and.. Hope. A very familiar car was parked just a few metres away from him. At least it looked a whole lot like the car he and Emma used to live in.

He sighs. 'She kept it.' And he starts walking towards the car, just to make really sure that is the right car. He can not believe this. She did hold on to him..

Reaching the car, he can't help himself. He looks inside to see if there's anything left from him. He loved this car, he loved the woman that used to live with him in this car and he had loved the life he led back then. They were stealing and they had no real home, but he had never been so happy. He knew Emma had loved this car as well, and apparently still did.

But, wait a sec. If her car is parked here.. He turned around and then faced the front door of an apartment building. Let's see if he could find her here. This morning when Emma walked away from him, he hadn't been done talking and with this new found information. Maybe he could give it another shot. Actually he was going to keep trying. He was not letting her go again.

A few minutes later he was standing for the right apartment. He could hear Emma and another woman talking. The way the other woman was talking, he was guessing that it was her mother. She sounded really concerned. At least that must have been a good thing. Not only bad things had come from his departure 11 years ago. He was happy for her. He knew how much it meant to her, finally having parents in her life. Even if they were two fairytale characters.

He was about to knock when he heard his own name.

'Mary Margaret.. I just can't have him around. For me it's like this: Where Neal goes, there go a lot of painful memories. And they still hurt.'

He was so screwed, but Emma sounded strong. He guessed that most woman would be having an emotional moment with lost of crying and stuff like that. But not for Emma. Maybe that was also his fault. Maybe she was crying, but not on the outside.

'You're absolutely sure you don't want to mention Henry to Neal and Neal to Henry? I think they both deserve to know.'

_Huh?_ He was missing something. Who's Henry? Jealous boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Jealous ex-boyfriend?

'Hey. May I ask what you're doing here, besides eavesdropping?'

Who was this man? The jealous ex-boyfriend?

'Charming?' Emma's mother asked .

'Wait, I'll get it.' And Emma stood up.

The door opened and the moment she saw him standing there he could see that she was putting her walls up. He didn't know what to say.

'Hey Emma.' The man, Charming, said while entering the apartment and walking over to Emma's mother. When he reached her, he kissed her. So not Emma's boyfriend, he guessed. More like.. her father.

'You.' Emma said angrily. 'Why won't you just leave? Just go. Get out of this apartment, get out of Storybrook and get out of my life.' And Emma was about to slam the door to his face, but he was able to set his foot inside before the door closed.

'Is that all you have to say? You never wondered why I set you up with the cops? You really think is just left you? You really think that I didn't love you? Em, we had our future planned.' He was begging her to listen. 'Please Em.'

The person that then opened the door, was not Emma. 'You set my daughter up with the cops?' Charming sounded calm, but Neal could guess that he was furious.

'Yeah, you know.. I-,I had to. Otherwise Emma never would ha-' He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Charming's fist hit his nose. 'Ouch..' Neal immediately reached for his nose. He could feel the blood streaming down his face. 'Maybe I deserved that. You're by the way the second person to hit me today.' He could see Emma smile, but no one moved. 'A little help please?'

'Charming, since you were the one causing his nose to bleed, I guess you just let him in. I'll take care of it.' The brunette walked over to her husband. 'And I am not saying he didn't deserve it.' She kissed her husband on the cheek.

'Mary Margaret, do you have to?' Emma was clearly not happy with this. 'Henry will be home in a few.' She even sounded a bit scared. What was she scared for?

'Emma, Henry would love to know about him. At some point you have to tell him the truth anyway.' Mary Margaret came to him and took him to the couch. 'Sit.' She grabbed a towel and held it up to him. 'Here. Now keep pressure and your nose.' She grabbed his hand and put a finger on both sides of his nose. 'You really have to keep pressure and let your head slightly lean back.'

'Thank you.' The brunette smiled.

'Come on. Let's give them some privacy.' Mary Margaret grabbed her husband by the hand and went upstairs.

'I don't want to talk to him.' She shouted after them, but they didn't answer.

'I'm going to be her for quite a while Em. You can't ignore me forever.'

'You want me to give it a shot?' She sat down at the table. Angry.

'No, I don't want that. I want you to listen. There's more to the story than you think. And I am just curious, if you want me out of your life so badly, why do you still have the bug and the keychain?'

'I needed a car. I didn't have much when I came out of jail.'

'And the keychain, that is now around your neck? You didn't need that.' While talking to her, he took the time to really look at her. She was still as you beautiful as she had been 11 years ago, but she was more closed off than ever. You know, she could be a princess. She had the beauty. He loved her eyes. They noticed everything and they gave her some kind of wisdom.

'Neal, stop checking me out.'

'You're just beautiful.' He smiled at her. 'Why did you keep the keychain Emma?'

'None of your business. Is your nose still bleeding? I would like you to leave.'

'Oh come on Em! You can't wear that keychain around your neck and then tell me you just tell me you want me to leave. Look at me Em. Look at me, please.'

She turned her head and faced him. 'Yes, I can say that Neal, because you have no idea of the pain you caused me. No idea.' She stood up and walked over to the couch. 'Give me the towel.'

He gave her the towel. His nose had stopped bleeding. 'Give me a chance Em.'

She walked over to the kitchen. 'Go Neal. Henry will be home in a few and I still prefer not having to explain this situation.'

'Okay, if you don't believe me, go to that stupid man, August. Ask me if he knows Neal Cassidy. You'll be surprised.'

'What does August have to do with all of this?'

'You don't want to hear it from me go to him.'

Emma walked to door and opened it. I guess he really had to go. 'Emma, I never wanted to leave you. I loved and still love you.'

'Here.' Emma gave him something. He looked at it. The keychain.

'No…' It felt like his heart stopped beating.

'Go.' And as soon as he stepped outside the apartment she closed the door.


	3. Flowers

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I love to hear what you think of the story. I would also love to know what you would like to read. Maybe I can do something with your ideas. I'm looking forward to your reviews. **

After she closed the door she let out a deep sigh. Hating him, being angry with him, was harder than she had thought.

She wished she hadn't given the keychain to Neal, it felt like there was something missing, but she wanted to hurt him and by the way he had looked at her she knew it had worked.

'Emma can just explain to me what is going on her? Cause I've absolutely no idea. I only know that I just hit a man in the face because he hurt you, badly.' David came down the stairs followed by Mary Margaret.

'Emma, why aren't you giving him a chance to explain? You can't keep pushing him away.'

'You're on his side now Mary Margaret?'

'I don't pick sides. I just think there's more to the story than you know.'

'Why would I? That man causes nothing but pain.'

While she and Mary Margaret were discussing Neal, David still looked confused. 'An explanation? Anyone?'

'Emma, why are you lying to yourself? It's actually true what Neal said. You kept the keychain because it stands for something. The keychain stands for your time with Neal, it stands for his love for you and you kept it, because you didn't want to let his love go.' Mary Margaret lifted her head and looked her in the eye. 'Seriously Emma, talk to him.'

She quickly looked away and then took a seat at the counter.

'Could someone now please explain what this is really about?' David walked over to the counter. 'The only things I understood were that he hurt Emma badly quite a while ago, that the man is called Neal and that he's still in love with my daughter.'

'And he's Henry's father.' That was the only thing she could say.

'He's what?'

'I'll explain everything about Henry's father to you. Come on.' Mary Margaret took David by the hand and they went over to the couch. 'When Emma was 17 she met this guy Neal and fell in love with him. Emma and Neal stole and they lived in their car, the yellow bug. At one point Neal was going to sell some expensive watches to some fence, so he and Emma could settle down. Neal never showed up at their meeting point and Emma got arrested for the crime Neal committed. Later in jail she found out she was pregnant. Neal is Henry's father.'

No one noticed that Henry had entered the apartment. 'Who's Neal? Is he my father? My father is dead right?' He walked over to his mother.

'Yes, Henry. You're father died a hero.'

'Emma.' Mary Margaret hinted Emma to tell the truth.

'Hey, kid. How was school?' She decided it was best to just ignore Mary Margaret.

'Come on, Emma.' Mary Margaret was irritating her. She didn't want to tell her son that her father actually wasn't dead. She told Henry an enormous lie and he would be so hurt if he found out. She sent Mary Margaret an irritating look.

'Okay. I'll go make diner. Henry, maybe you should do something about your homework?' Mary Margaret went over to the kitchen to prepare their diner.

'Emma, who were Gramps and Grams talking about?' Henry looked at her curiously.

'How was school?' She just ignored his question.

'I'm going to do some homework.' Henry went to his room. Actually their room. Emma shared her room with Henry. There was not enough room in the apartment for a room for Henry. She could see that Henry was disappointed in her.

As soon as Henry was upstairs, she got back to Mary Margaret. 'Can you just drop it. I'll tell him when I want to.'

'It's not fair to Henry. You know that. He deserves to know.'

Emma was so done with this. She had enough Neal-drama for one day. But what irritated her most was that Mary Margaret was right. She hated lying to Henry, but she was scared for his reaction. Telling Henry the truth was not the only thing Mary Margaret was right about, she was also right about the fact that she did care about Neal. Only her pride wouldn't let her make it Neal so easy.

The evening past by as usual only tonight there was a bit more tension, but no one brought up 'Neal' or 'Henry's father' again. After diner they watched a movie together, and at ten, Henry went to bed. Not much later Emma went to bed herself. She wished Mary Margaret and David good night and then went to the bathroom. There she took the time to get ready to go to bed, so she had the time to think. Since she saw Neal this morning she had not really had any time to herself. All day there had only been one thing in her head: Neal. The only thing she could thing about was Neal.

When she was finally lying in bed, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but nothing seemed to help. She sat up a bit, so she could watch Henry while sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent and the similarities between him and Neal were huge. While watching Henry, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning at 6:30 am her alarm went off. For what had been left of her night, she slept well.

'Henry, wake up.' She kissed him on his temple. 'Come on, you've to get up. I'm going to take a shower. I will see you downstairs in a few.'

When she left the bedroom, she could smell the breakfast that was being prepared by Mary Margaret. She loved her friend, mother… She still wasn't used to that. She loved that Mary Margaret was such a good cook. Because she couldn't bake a thing.

Fifteen minutes later she joined the rest of her family downstairs to see that they had already started with their meal. It wasn't until she was about to sit down, that she saw the huge vase with flowers on the kitchen counter.

'It's for you Emma and no floral abuse this time please.' Mary Margaret said jokingly. 'These flowers are absolutely beautiful.' Emma didn't think it was funny at all.

'I'm going to kill him..' She went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the flowers.

'I said no floral abuse! And maybe you want to see what came with the flowers.' She handed Emma an envelope.

Emma took the envelope and put the flowers back in to the vase so she could open the envelope. She was curious for the message Neal left. The flowers were of course from Neal. In the envelope there was one sheet of paper and the necklace with keychain. She was happy he gave it back.

_Dear Emma,_

_This belongs to you. I don't want it, it's yours. Believe when I say that I'm sorry for the way things went yesterday. I know you don't want to hear from me, so I leave you alone for a while, hoping that you'll come to me. When you do I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise._

_If you want to see me, you can find me at Granny's._

_Love,_

_Neal_

_BTW You're not the only one that kept things from our time together._

She didn't get the last part, but this was sweet. She couldn't hold back a smile.

'Emma, who's it from?' Henry asked curiously.

'No one special.' She put the letter in her pocket and took a seat at the table.

'It didn't look like that.' Why was that so incredibly smart.

'One day I'll tell you, kid.' She smiled at him, hoping that this would satisfy him, but it didn't entirely.

David noticed that she didn't want tell him anything more. 'Would you like to go to the stables after school? Maybe we can also do some sword fighting.'

Emma saw her son's face lit up, when David mentioned the stables and the sword fighting and a huge smile appeared on her son's face.

'Yes, yes. Will you pick me up after school?'

David looked to her for conformation. She was okay with it, so she nodded. So David told his grandson he would be waiting for him at school.

'Thanks Gramps!' Henry wrapped his arms around his grandfather.

She still didn't understand how he had been able to accept the huge change in their, now pretty messed up, family tree. She still called her parents Mary Margaret and David. Most of the time she didn't even think of them as her parents. She just wasn't used to having parents around. It was also pretty weird that her parents were like the King and Queen of this town. In fact she was a princess. She was glad Mary Margaret and David decided to keep the things the way they were before the curse was broken. But still.. People acted slightly different around her. Almost like she really was a princess.

'Okay. I have to go.' She stood up and grabbed her jacket, badge and keys. 'Enjoy your day Henry. I'll see you tonight. Have fun with David.' She stroke her son's hair. 'Bye Mary Margaret.' Then she nodded to David. 'See you in a few.'

When she walked to her car, there was another surprise waiting for her. Now she also understood the last part of Neal's note. The dream catcher they found in the motel where they had chosen their future home, was now hanging in her car. But here was more. At the driver's seat there lay 11 roses with a note.

_Eleven roses. One for every year I wasn't there for you. One for every year I regretted my decisions. One for every year I loved you. - Neal_


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks guys, for the review and follows. They make my day! **** I hope you like this chapter. I found it really hard to write, I even wrote different versions, so let me know what you think.**

Now that he left Emma the flowers, the only thing he could do was wait. Wait till Emma would come to him. He decided he wouldn't bother Emma until she was ready to come to him, although he didn't really like that. He stayed away from her for 11 years, so now he wanted to be with her. One problem, she didn't want to be with him.

Neal was wandering around town. He had no idea of where he was and where he was going, but somehow he ended up at the local school. There he saw a familiar face, Emma's mother. She was sitting on a bench eating a sandwich.

'Hey Neal.' She noticed him.

'Mary Mar-, Snow White right?What name do you prefer?'

'To be honest, I prefer Snow White.' She patted on the bench. 'Come sit.'

Neal sat next to her. 'But Emma calls you Mary Margaret.'

'That's her choice. Mary Margaret is the person she knows me to be. I'm her mother, but it is not fair to walk into her life after 28 years and ask her to change for me. I send her away, so for now I'll be the one changing for her. When she ready she can call me Snow or even better mom, but I don't think we'll get there soon.'

'I get that.' They were silent for a while.

'Do you love my daughter?'

'Yes, I love her. So much..' He sighed. He wondered if Emma still loved him.

She nodded. 'Than keep fighting. I know that she wants to forgive you, she's just really stubborn.'

He smiled. 'I know.'

'I've to go Neal. School's starting again in a few. I hope to see you around.' She stood up and started walking towards the school building.

'Snow, can I ask you one thing?'

'What is it?'

'Why are you the only one that's actually nice to me? You have not even heard the real story yet.'

'Don't get me wrong Neal, I hate you for what you did to Emma all those years ago, but as you just said, there's more to story than I know. Somehow, I think that back then you thought you were doing the right thing for her and you're not the only one who had some problems in their love life. One day I'll tell you what Charming and I had to fight before we could be together.'

'Thank you, for being so nice to me.'

She nodded. 'Bye Neal.'

* * *

When he had finally found his way back to, he spent the rest of his day in his room at Granny's Inn. He read the local newspaper, finished a book and started a new one. Something he read in the local newspaper surprised him. There was an article about the family reunions in Storybrooke after the curse was broken. The article also mentioned Emma's family and in the article Emma was referred to as the town's Sheriff. How ironic is that? The girl that used to commit crimes to survive was now the girl that fought crime to survive. At the beginning of the evening he went to the dinner to eat something and then went back to his room.

He was reading his book when he was startled by a knock on the door.

'Neal, open up.'

Wow, Emma was here. He hadn't expect her here this soon.

He opened the door. 'Hey Sheriff.' He said jokingly.

Emma gave him a cold look.

'What? I was just joking.'

'I don't see what's funny about it.'

'Oh come on Em. Don't be like that. It's just, once you were a thief and now you're putting thieves behind bars. I think that's funny.' He sat down on the bed. 'If I could offer you something to drink, I would.'

Emma rolled her eyes. 'I'm not here for a nice chat with you. You know that. Tell me your story Neal.'

'Okay. Sit down.' He made some room for her on the bed and then sighed. 'Let's start with me leaving to sell the watches. A few minutes after I left you at the car, I noticed that I was being followed. I thought it was a cop so I started running, but I didn't make it far. He caught up with me . Then I found out he wasn't a cop. He told me his name was August Booth, your "guardian angel".' He looked at Emma and saw that she recognised the name. 'You know the guy?'

'Yeah. He came to Storybrooke a while ago.'

'I really need to talk to him.'

'Later. Continue your story.'

'What August then told me sounded ridiculous at first, till he showed me something.' Neal took Emma's hand in his, but she directly pulled it back. 'He explained to me where you came from, who your parents were and what your destiny was. Your de-'

'You have to be kidding me. You set me up with the cops and left me, because of my destiny.' He apparently was the first one to mention her destiny.

'Yes and no. Yes, I did what I did because I was the one keeping you from your destiny. There was a whole town waiting for you to show up. No, it was not the only thing Emma. Your parents were in this town, also cursed. You had been looking for them your whole life and if I left, you could finally find him. It would be selfish to keep you from finding your family. That's how I saw it back then.'

'So you thought you could make this decision for me. That you could just decide what I should be doing with my life.' He could see the anger and frustration in her eyes.

'What was I supposed to do? Emma, I know how sceptical you were and still are. You would have never believed me, you know that.'

She remained silent.

'Emma, I'm really sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing.'

'Yes, you thought.' Emma stood up and started pacing. 'You thought. It wasn't your choice to make Neal! It was my life!' Her voice getting louder. 'My life, not yours!'

'I know, I know. Everytime I look at you I see the mistakes I made and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can tell you that. I'm sorry.'

'You know what I did when I came out of jail?' Neal was now also standing and she took a step towards him. 'I looked for you Neal. I wanted you back so badly, hoping that it had all been a mistake.' Tears were welling up in her eyes, so she turned away. She took a few deep breathes and then faced him again. 'You just left me Neal. I had never been so alone in my whole life.'

He didn't know what else to say. 'I'm sorry that my decisions –mistakes- , messed with your life.'

'My life is not the only life your mistakes inflicted on.'

He was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I ha-, we have a son, Henry.'

'We have what?'

'A so. You know, like a little human being.'

He tried to put the pieces together. He had a son. A son. Why didn't she tell him? He could feel the anger racing through his body. She should have told him. 'And you didn't think of mentioning that?'

'And how does it feel when you don't get the full story?'

'This is not the same Emma. This boy, my son, grew up without his father.'

'Yeah, he also grew up without his mother.'

'How?' She was with him now right?

'I gave him up for adoption.'

'You what?' He raised his voice. 'Why would you do that?'

'Maybe, Neal, because I had absolutely nothing. I was still in jail when I had Henry and when I would get out of jail, there was no where I could go. I had absolutely nothing Neal.' She looked at him.

He knew where she was going, but he was too irritated to avoid the confrontation. 'So that's my fault?'

'You want to say it's mine?'

'Must be easy to blame everything one me.' He was furious. She was blaming everything on him, but he had not known about Henry. That stupid puppet never told him. That puppet was going to pay for this.

'I don't have to blame you Neal, the blame is already on you.'

'And you get away clear.'

'I gave him up to give him his best chance at a good life. At that time it wasn't with me.'

'And that's all my fault. Cause I, of course, knew that you were pregnant and that all of this would happen.' He took a step closer to her. 'But what I don't understand is what you did with the money I left you.'

'What money? I never got any money?' She really didn't know anything about it.

'Of course Pinocchio. Shouldn't have trusted him.' That puppet was going to burn.

They were so close. He just had to lean forward to kiss her. He didn't. 'I want to see my son. I know he's here in Storybrooke. I heard you talk about him.'

'You don't get to.'

'Yes, I do. He's my son.'

'He doesn't know. I told him his father is dead.'

'You told him I was dead…' That hurt.

'To me Neal, you were.'

She really hurt him and she knew that. He could see it in her eyes. 'I want to see him Emma. I've the right to see him.'

'No Neal. If you want to get to him, you'll have to pass me first and I won't let you. I don't want to see you again and don't even think about contacting Henry. Got it Neal?'

Everything he said or did made her angry. Emma gave him one last look and slammed the door behind her as she left his room.

Neal dropped on the bed. He.. He didn't know what to do. Every word he said, Emma used against him. He was tired of fighting. He tried.. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he didn't stop them. Maybe it was best if he just left. No, no. He had a son here and he wouldn't leave before he met him. And he had to talk to August, that stupid, stupid puppet. There was only one thing that he thought to be appropriate for the situation. Lots and lots of alcohol, so he left for the dinner.


	5. A Good Talk

**Chapter 5**

**I know that a lot of you are looking forward to the point where Neal and Henry meet. I'll promise, I'm working on it. That chapter will be up soon ****.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. You keep me writing! I hope you'll like this one. **

That went… Horrible. It went even worse than she had expected. She had really like the roses and notes Neal had left her this morning. It was almost like she was a teenager again. She had really liked the gesture, but the moment she saw him, she put her walls up. She didn't really mean to, this way it was just easier to handle the pain.

Deep in her heart she knew she shouldn't be angry with him. He just tried to do the right thing, he had never had the intention to hurt her this way. Nobody could have known it would become such a mess.

When he told her he wanted to see Henry, she immediately knew that he had the right to, but she didn't want him to. At least not till she had told Henry the truth. She was already afraid of what he might think of her. She told him a huge lie.

She walked to her car and seated behind the steering wheel. The dreamcatcher. She took the feathers in her hand. Back then, she was so incredibly happy. They were thieves and living in a car, but it was the first time in her life that she felt loved. They had their future all planed out, their whole life's ahead of them, together. She knew that now, she had a change to get it all back, and still she kept throwing it away. She had to forgive him, she just wasn't ready yet.

The ringing of her phoned startled her. She looked at her phone and then answered the call.

'Mary Margaret.' Since Mary Margaret remembered she was her mother, she called multiple times a day just to check if she was still alive. Emma always made it sound like she didn't like it, but secretly she did. They cared for her and that was something new in her life.

'Emma, where are you? I thought you'd be home by now.' She sounded really worried.

Emma looked at her watch. Was it already so late? She had totally lost track of time. It had been the beginning of the evening when she had left to meet Neal. She didn't directly go to Neal. She drove around and ate at the dinner, just to prepare herself. It took a while before she got herself to knock at his door.

'I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few.'

'Okay, that's fine.' Mary Margaret yawned. 'How did it go with Neal?'

'Horrible..'

'Emma, what did you do?' The way she said it.. Argh, that part of having a mother, she didn't really like.

'What did I do? What did he do!'

'Emma, you're not the only one that was hurt by what happened.' She really sounded like a mother. Emma fought the urge to argue with her. She could do that when she was home.

'I'll be home in a sec.' And she hung up.

A few minutes later she opened the door to the apartment.

'Hey David, Mary Margaret.' They were sitting on the couch watching tv, well David was. David's arm was around Mary Margaret's shoulders, her head on his chest, asleep.

David looked up at her. 'Hey Emma. How are you?'

'Fine.. I think.'

He looked at her with concern. Mary Margaret had clearly kept him up to date. 'I think Henry's waiting for you.' He didn't mention Neal.

She smiled at him. 'I'll go see him.'

'Emma, when Henry's asleep, I'd like to talk to you.' He was mentioning it.

Fine, she would talk to him, but first Henry. She nodded to David and went upstairs.

'Hey kid, you're still awake?' She quietly entered their bedroom.

'Hey Emma, where were you? I haven't seen you all day..' He switched the light on.

'I had to take care of something and it took a bit longer than I'd expected.' She lay down next to her son.

'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, kid.' She stroke his hair. 'How was your day with David? You had fun at the stables?'

A huge smile appeared on her son's face. 'I had so much fun! At first I had to clean the stall, which wasn't so great, but then Gramps thought me some sword fighting. Gramps is really good! He's also a really good teacher. Gramps says he's going to teach me everything the son of a king should know.'

'That's sounds great kid.' She was glad that her son had such a good bond with David. Henry yawned. 'I think it's time to go to sleep, kid. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Fine. Goodnight Emma.'

'Goodnight Henry.' She kissed his forehead, switched off the lights and closed the door behind her as she left the room. Now she had to talk to her father.

'David?' She asked as she went down the stairs.

'Just a minute.' His voice came from behind the curtains, that separated the room in a living room and a bedroom.

She went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 'David, you want a beer?'

'Yes.' Then she heard him say a few words to the sleeping Mary Margaret.

She grabbed another beer and dropped on the couch.

'You're mother is asleep.' He sat next to her and took his beer.

She took a sip from her beer.

'So, how did it go with Neal?'

'I'm guessing Mary Margaret already told you about it.'

'But I want to hear it from you.'

'It went horrible.'

'Why that?'

She let out a deep sigh. 'It's just, I get angry as soon as I see him. The only thing I can think about is how badly he hurt me.'

'You can't stay angry with him forever, Emma, he's trying really heard.'

'You're on his side now?' She couldn't help, but sounding a bit angry.

'No, Emma, of course not. One of the things I feel when he is around is hatred. He hurt you really bad, but I can't stay angry with him. You know, it felt really good when I hit him in the face yesterday.'

She smiled at him. 'I liked it.'

David laughed at her comment. 'I know you did.' He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 'But Emma, you can't stay angry with him forever. I also have to face the fact that he's trying really hard to win back my daughter. I have to put my hatred and anger aside to give him a chance.'

'I know.' Of course she knew. 'I just don't know how.'

'First, stop fighting him.'

'I'll try.'

'I know you will.'

She smiled at him. 'I haven't even told you Neal's story yet.'

'You want to tell me?' David was so nice. He didn't ask anything from her, he always gave her an option.

She took a huge gulp of her beer and told him the story Neal told her earlier this evening.

'He was trying to do the right thing.'

'Yeah, I know, that's when I got angry with him.'

'Because he made this decision for you.'

'You know me well.'

'You're my daughter.' He took a hold of her hand. 'I know you like to have control of your own life.'

That was true. 'What frustrated me most, was that he stayed calm, until..'

'Until what?'

'Until I mentioned Henry to provoke him.'

'That's mean, Emma. This was not the right way to tell him.'

'I was angry, because he stayed so calm..'

'And now you regret telling him, right?'

'Right.'

'Now he knows, you should also tell Henry. He deserves to know the truth.'

'I know, I'll tell him in the morning.' She was worried about that. Telling Henry the truth.

'Don't worry, Emma, he'll forgive you. He loves you no matter what.'

'I doubt that.'

'He'll forgive you, trust me.'

Emma smiled at David's pep talk.

David finished his beer and took the empty bottles to the kitchen. 'I'm off to bed and you should too.' He placed a kiss on her head. 'I love you, Emma, goodnight.' He didn't expect her to answer him.

'Goodnight David. Thanks for the talk.'

Emma sat on the couch for a little while longer. Thinking about how lucky she was with these two great people as her parents and a smart, friendly boy as her son. There was only one thing that could make her life even better.


End file.
